Display media for exhibiting static photographs and other pictures have taken a wide variety of forms. Traditionally, photographs, paintings and the like have been received and displayed in picture frames which are then mounted in a fixed position on a wall. This practice is somewhat limiting where there is insufficient wall space to display a variety of photographs or pictures. A number of alternative display media have been devised. Some examples of these are found in U.S. Pat. No. 846,531 to Viets, which is directed to a picture cabinet which is a multiple fold screen with a number of panels, each equipped with multiple picture display areas into which picture cards can be inserted via slots; U.S. Pat. No. 950,912 to Harrington, which is directed to a reversible advertisement display board in which an inner frame is pivotable relative to a swing-out outer frame; U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,664 to Hull, which is directed to a dual picture frame which can accommodate two pictures arrayed back to back and in which the frame is pivotable about a vertical axis to reverse the orientation of the frame; U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,053 to Nesel, which is directed to an oval dual picture frame which can accommodate two pictures arrayed back to back and in which the frame is pivotable to reverse the orientation of the frame; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,036 to Ganal, which is directed to a winged picture frame stand in which a number of double sided clear panels are connected, three per tier, to a post. Each tier of frames can be rotated around the post and each panel can accommodate a pair of pictures loaded through a top edge slot; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,436 to Lefkowitz, which is directed to a picture display which includes a tri-fold screen with each panel in the screen including multiple, double sided but fixed picture display areas, each of which can be loaded with back to back photos.
None of these prior art display media allow a collection of photographs to be displayed on a self supporting screen, with each photograph in the collection being selectively reversible so that the collection can be easily changed.
It is clear, then, that a need exists for a free standing display screen which simultaneously displays a number of different photographs or pictures, and in which the pictures are selectively reversible to easily, selectively, change the appearance of the screen.